The Rise of Moloch the Supreme Master of Darkness
by Hand271992
Summary: A great warrior becomes the master of darkness.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I never thought that in all my life I would ever do something so terrible. I had unleashed a terrible evil not just on the world, but on myself. The year was 1653 I was a young warrior the age of 20. I fought in countless battles and never lost a fight, but I wanted something more for myself and my village. One day while hunting in the forest I felt an evil presence which beckoned me to come to it. I ran through the forest until I came across the ruins of an ancient lost city. There I walked up a fleet of steps where I entered a temple and came across what appeared to be a seal in the center of the floor. There in the center was a medallion with strange markings on it. As I stood there staring at the seal I heard voices tempting me to remove the medallion. I pulled it out of its center and broke it in half. The ground started to shake, and then, a big flash of light appeared changing the seal that was on the floor into a portal. Dark ooze came out of the portal and as I tried to run it quickly grabbed me starting to cover my entire body. Everything turned black I felt my whole body starting to change. My hands turned into claws, and then, two horns grew at each side of my head finally two huge wings grew out of my back. The ooze uncovered me revealing a hideous monster. I looked at my hands and realized that I was naked, and my skin was pale gray. There stood before me was the ooze taking shape of individual figures. They were all bat like creatures known as demons and they all bowed down before me and called me master. The weak warrior known as Christopher was no more from that moment on I was known as Moloch the supreme master of evil. I send my minions to destroy my village and everything in it. Men, women and children were all slaughtered especially my family, then I used my new found powers to recreate the lost city into a secluded fortress beginning my plan for world domination.


	2. Chapter 1 The Gathering

**Chapter****1**

**The Gathering**

In the grand hall of my castle all the villains from all over the world gathered together. The tall dark figure with a twisted beard was Jafar the royal advisor from Agrabah and his lacky a cranky impatient parrot named Iago. The others were Maleficent the evil fairy and Gothel a losome wicked old crone. They were all wondering who sent them and why. What is the meaning of this? Said Jafar. Yeah who sent for us? Said Gothel. How should I know? Said Maleficent. Just as the tension was building and there was almost a fight I appeared from the shadows. Greetings everybody thank you for coming. I said approaching my chair. And who invited you? Said Iago. It was I who summoned you please have a seat. I said taking my seat. Everyone took their seats and I started to explain my intentions. I am Moloch and I have summoned you here to offer you something that you won't be able to turn down. I said with a smug smile. And what would that be? Said Maleficent. Why power and the world of course. Join me and you all be known as The Four Sorcerers of the Apocalypse. I said. What do you mean four? Said Gothel. Yeah, there's only three. Said Iago. I smiled and snapped my fingers. One of the demons came over to me. Bring her. I said. The demon bowed and headed off to a doorway exiting the grand hall. Two seconds later a female figure wearing a blue dress with white high heels on her feet and hair and skin was pale white came out of the doorway and entered the grand hall. Allow me to introduce Elsa the Sorceress of Snow. I said. All the villains gasped when they looked at her. It's the Queen of Arendelle. They all said. Not any more she's isn't, they striped her of that title and banished her to the mountains. All because she couldn't control her power until I found her and offered to help her and in return she has gladly joined us. I said. Excuse me master but your permission to sit down? Said Elsa. Yes, yes of course. I said waving my hand for her to take her seat at the table. So how about it? I said. They all looked at each other, and then, with interesting looks on their faces they all agreed. I pulled out a contract and put it on the table. Now then if you all just sign right below Elsa's. I said with an evil smile. Don't we need a pen though? You sign in blood. I said. Jafar pulled out a dagger and stabbed his finger, then he pressed it onto the contract and his name appeared below Elsa's. The others did the same, then I pulled the contract back. I stood from my chair and used my powers to turn them into the Four Sorcerers of the Apocalypse. Jafar became the Sorcerer of Fire, Gothel became the Sorceress of Water and finally Maleficent became the Sorceress of Earth. They could fell their new powers surging within them and they loved it. Now the time has come to put my plan into action. Jafar! You will come with me to Agrabah. I said. It will be my pleasure master. Said Jafar and off we went.


	3. Chapter 2 Jasmine

**Chapter 2**

**Jasmine**

In the Arabian Dessert was a beautiful city called Agrabah and standing high before the city was a majestic palace. The Sultan who ruled over Agrabah with a kind heart lived inside the place along with his daughter the beautiful Princess Jasmine. One day while the Sultan was stacking his little toy animals the Prince of Afghanistan storms out of Jasmine's room. I have never been so insulted. Said the prince. You're not leaving already are you? Said the Sultan. Good luck marrying her off. Said the prince. The sultan walks into Jasmine's room only to be startled by Raja the tiger. Confounded Raja! Cried the sultan pulling a piece of cloth from Raja's mouth. So this is why the Prince of Afghanistan stormed out. Said the sultan. Oh father Raja was just playing. Said Jasmine. Never the less this has to stop. The law says she must be married to a prince by her next birthday which is three days away. Said the Sultan. I hate being force into this though. Said Jasmine. I'm not forcing you to do anything I just wanna make sure that you're taken care of provided for. Said the sultan. Jasmine just turned her back and pushed him away which made the sultan angry and forbids her to have any daughters, then he storms out of her room. Jasmine sat at the edge of her bed and just wish to adventure outside the palace for just one day. I give anything to have a normal life. Said Jasmine. Anything princess? I said. Who said that? Said Jasmine. Right at the doorway appeared Jafar. Jafar, what is the meaning of this? Said Jasmine. Forgive the intrusion princess, but allow me to introduce Moloch the supreme master of Darkness. Said Jafar stepping to the side to reveal me. Jasmine couldn't take her eyes off me for she had never seen such a hideous creature. Raja charged at me, but with just one arm I pushed him to the side. Jasmine was petrified of what had happened. Relax I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make a deal. I said. What kind of deal? Said Jasmine. What if I say that I can grant your wish for a normal life? I said with an evil smile. I say what's in it for you? Said Jasmine. I get your soul. I said in a sweet voice. Jasmine was shocked at what she heard. I couldn't possibly…no forget it I'm not giving you anything now get out! Cried Jasmine. I stood there with a disappointing look on my face. A pity you leave with no choice. I said snapping my fingers. Jafar waved his staff and a ring of fire appeared around Jasmine trapping her. Jafar made the flames engulf her forming a huge ball of fire. We heard the guards coming so we quickly disappeared. By the time the guards got to the princess's room she was gone. The sultan ordered them to search everywhere, but unknown to him Jasmine was in world where she was a normal girl and not a princess. Jasmine woke up to fine herself wearing regular pants and shirt and sandals on her feet. Now isn't this a whole lot better than being a princess and force to marry someone you're not in love with? I said sitting in the corner of the room drinking a sparkling drink. How did I get here? Jasmine asked. I brought you here. I told you I would grant your wish, but there's still one little thing. I said. You still want my soul well forget it. Said Jasmine. Come on honey don't you want to be free? Think about how it was all your life people telling you what to do or what not to do how to dress not being able to make your own choices. And don't forget about your father. Day after day having suitors come to court you all because of some stupid old law. But you…you can do whatever you want whenever you want. So do we have a deal? I stuck out my hand for her to shake it. Jasmine thought about it and with a look of determination she went and shook my hand, then a glow emanated from our hands. Jasmine collapsed on the floor after letting go of my hand, and then, she rises back up with huge zombie like eyes. You are most gracious my dear. Now run along and join the others. I said with a sweet smile. Just like that she did. Elsa! I shouted and she appeared in front of me. You called master? Elsa asked bowing before me. I want you and the others to bring me Cinderella, Aurora, Arielle, Snow White and Belle. I will take care of Rapunzel and Tina especially the tool that we need I said. As you wish master said Elsa. She went to gather the others and I went to carry out the rest of my plan.


	4. Chapter 3 Rapunzel

**Chapter 3**

**Rapunzel**

In another kingdom lived a king and queen who lost their only child when she was born so each year they would lit up lanterns into the sky in hopes that she will return. But unknown to them their daughter named Rapunzel by none other Gothel lived in a secluded tower in the middle of the forest. Because Rapunzel's hair possesses the magical ability to heal the sick and make people young Gothel took Rapunzel when she was a baby and lied that she was her mother and the world was a dark cruel selfish place, but that didn't stop Rapunzel from dreaming about seeing the lanterns. On the day before her birthday Rapunzel was trying to think of a way to see the lights and that's where I come in. I used my powers to make myself invisible so Rapunzel wouldn't see me in her tower until the right moment. If only I had somebody to take me to see the lights said Rapunzel. At that moment I made myself visible, but as a man. Perhaps I can be of some assistants I said. Rapunzel gasped in fright when she saw me and picked up a frying pan. Relax I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you see the lights which are called lanterns I said. Lanterns? I knew that they weren't stars Rapunzel said to herself. Yes and I will graciously act as your guide milady I said bowing before her. Rapunzel discussed it over with Pascal her pet chameleon and they agreed that they can trust him. Alright, but you better bring me back or else said Rapunzel sticking her frying pan in my face. You have my word I said moving the pan down from my face. I changed into a bird and went out the window. Rapunzel lowered herself down with her hair and when she was almost to the ground she slowly touched it with her foot. I can't believe it. I'm free said Rapunzel. Say it loud say it proud I shouted changing back to a man. Rapunzel ran to the entrance finally feeling free. I'm free cried Rapunzel. I stood there smiling to myself. Well then, shall we be off I asked? Rapunzel nodded yes and off we went. The day grew late the sun had set so we decided to make camp for the night and continue in the morning. While Rapunzel was sleeping I was laughing to myself. Everything is going according to plan. After the lanterns are lit up in the sky I'll make my move and her soul will be mine, but first I've got to get rid of that no good chameleon I said. I quietly approached Pascal who was sleeping next to Rapunzel and with my powers I turned him to stone. The next morning still asleep until Rapunzel woke me up with her screaming. What's the matter Rapunzel I asked? Pascal's turned to stone said Rapunzel. I covered my face and pretended to cry. Oh no not again I cried. What? What do you mean not again asked Rapunzel? Well you see I can't control my powers sometimes it has a mind of its own I said uncovering my face. It's alright you can change him back said Rapunzel. I'm afraid I can't I don't know how I said. Rapunzel lowered her head sadly and lifted it back up to look at me in eye. How did you end up with these powers asked Rapunzel? I was born with them, but because I can't control it my parents kept me locked up until I escape and ran away which I've been doing for two years now I said. Two years you've been on the run? How long have been locked up asked Rapunzel? Twenty years I said. Twenty years asked Rapunzel? I lowered my head and looked at my feet which were dirty and covered with mud. Rapunzel cupped my chin and lift my head till I was facing her. It's okay I know how you feel said Rapunzel making her hair glow by singing. I just stood there pretending to be in shock to what I just saw. H-how did you do that I asked? I was born with the magical ability to heal, but if people try to cut it'll turn brown and lose its power so that's why I never…you never left that tower I said cutting her off. I looked into her eyes and saw such pain and sadness finally we decided to continue our journey. We walked for ten minutes and we were finally in the square. Everybody was tripping over Rapunzel's hair so I asked some girls that were at the fountain to fix her hair. Her hair was braided with flowers which made her even more beautiful. While she was having the time of her life something inside me was urging me not to do this, but the evil pushed it away. Some musicians started to play music which made Rapunzel start to dance and before I knew everyone in the town square was dancing even me. By the time everybody was done dancing the sun went down and we rented a boat to watch the lanterns. We waited for five minutes and we saw everybody lighting up lanterns in the sky. While she was gazing at them I quickly changed into my true form and started to laugh. Hahahahaha you pathetic fool, I can't believe you fell for it I said. Rapunzel screamed in horror as she cleaned to the end of the boat. I flew up to the sky grabbed a hold of Rapunzel and flew away with her screaming and trying to get lose. Let me go you monster cried Rapunzel. Now is that any way to thank me I asked? You lied to me about everything even about Pascal said Rapunzel. Ah, yes, your little chameleon you see I couldn't take a chance so I took care of him I said. You'll never get away with this because I'll never let you use my hair said Rapunzel. Actually wrong about two things. One I already have gotten away with this two I don't want your hair I want your soul I said. W-what? Never! Cried Rapunzel. We shall see about that but for now bye-bye I said letting go of her, and then, I summoned a portal to take her back to my castle. Well that was fun but going after Tina will be even more fun and after that I will go after the one element I need I laughed with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 4 The Apprentice

**Chapter 4**

**The Apprentice**

I made it to the city of Louisiana in New Orleans where I heard from a nearby crowd of girls who were friends of Tiana that she was working over at the diner from across the street. I changed into a well dress business man with a fancy suit, tie and shoes on and went inside with a brief case at my side. I took a seat at a booth and Tiana came over to me. Good morning sir my name is Tiana and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink? Coffee please I said getting out some paper work when one of the papers fell on the floor. Tiana picked it up and saw Lomoch's Restaurant Palace entitled on the paper. Are you are a restaurant owner asked Tina? I am. Mr. Lomoch owner of several restaurants in a faraway country which is so far it wouldn't even exist I said smiling. It's nice to meet you sir, I'll be right back with your coffee said Tina. I quickly pulled out a contract out and put it with the other papers before she came back. Here's your coffee now what can I get you, we have eggs, pancakes and hot oatmeal oh especially bancakes hot from the oven said Tiana. Sounds interesting alright then I'll have a small omelet with bacon and bancakes please I said. Coming up said Tiana. Five minutes later she comes back with my food and I ate it all up. That was delicious you're a wonderful cook I said. Thanks I'm hoping to open my own restaurant someday said Tiana. Well I believe that someday is today. I'm opening up another restaurant here in Louisiana and how would you like to run it I asked? Tiana jumped at the idea and she signed the contract right away. Before she could tell her boss that she's quitting dark ooze wrapped around her legs starting to wrap around her like bandage up mummy. Everyone in the restaurant screamed even the owner ran for the hills. I quickly made myself disappeared along with Tiana. Just when I was about to get what I needed for my plan Elsa used telepathy to contact me. Master can you hear me asked Elsa? Yes I can hear you Elsa what is the status of your progress I asked? We have all the princess and are heading back to the castle as ordered said Elsa. Excellent I will meet all of you after I pay a visit to Enchancia I said. Understood, good luck master said Elsa ending the connection. An hour later I made it to Enchancia a magical kingdom ruled by King Roland III. I hid behind the trees when I heard the carriage coming. And there I saw her Princess Sofia once a peasant girl until King Roland married her mother and started to live as a princess along with her stepbrother and stepsister James and Amber twins. He gave her a powerful pendant known as the amulet of Avalon the very item I need to complete my plan for world domination. Quickly I made myself invisible and followed them to the castle. I waited in the castle gardens until Sofia showed up. She sat on the bench and lowered her head down in sadness. I'm tired of living as a princess today's picnic was terrible all daddy talks about is how I will rule the kingdom someday, he never listens to me and when I went to the gardens past curfew to look at the sky little miss big mouth squealed on me. It's not fair I never wanted to be a princess or have a stepsister who is always meen to me said Sofia. She started to cry and wished that she could have her freedom back. At that moment I appeared before her just the way I was and offered a hanky to her. She was about to scream until I quickly covered her mouth. I wouldn't do that if I were you I said. Sofia silenced her screaming as I removed my hand and dried her tears with my hanky. There now no need to cry you'll wrinkle your beautiful face. I am Moloch the supreme master of evil and I have come to make you an offer you can't refuse I said with a smile. Like what asked Sofia? Your freedom from the life you did not choose I said. Why would you help me asked Sofia? It's like you said you didn't want to be a princess or have a wicked stepsister, but now is your chance to get back at her and everyone else including the one responsible for it all. Come with me and I will give you the power to take your revenge I said offering my hand. She looked into my eyes and saw nothing but evil and yet something inside her urged her to do it. Just then one of the palace guards spotted me and called for the others. Hurry child it's now or never I said. She looked back at the guards, and then, at me. Yes now or never she said to herself as she grabs hold of my hand. A big flash of light appeared pushing the guards back, the king showed up and didn't believe what he saw. The light vanished and I stood before King Roland. What have you done to Sofia asked King Roland? The one you knew as Sofia is gone allow me to introduce my new apprentice Sorcerina I said revealing her to the king. But the amulet said King Roland. Fool you should've realized that the amulet of Avalon can be used for good or evil I said as I knocked him over on the ground with my arm. The guards helped the king up. You'll never get away with this said King Roland. I already have I said with an evil smile. In an instant Sorcerina and I disappeared. Sofiaaa! Cried King Roland. Just then another flash of light appeared taking the form of an old figure dressed in white known as the ancient one. Where's Princess Sofia asked the ancient one? He took her some kind of monster with huge wings and horns on top of his head said King Roland. Moloch said the ancient. Moloch? Is he some kind of a friend of yours asked King Roland? I imprisoned him or I should say the evil that created him said the ancient. What do you mean asked Roland? Long ago an evil force known as darkness spread throughout the world destroying everything in its path. Many have tried to defeat the evil entity, but none succeeded. The evil would've destroyed me if I hadn't used my staff against it. By using a sealing enchantment I sealed it away beneath the earth until a young mortal destroyed the seal releasing the evil from its prison said the ancient. Well that's an interesting story, but does he want with Sofia asked Roland? Moloch is planning to use the amulet and the souls of the princess he's stolen to unleash his evil on the world said the ancient. But if he does that he'll destroy everything said Roland. Don't worry your majesty I have a plan, but I need your help said the ancient. Roland agreed to help the ancient to stop Moloch and rescue his step daughter.


	6. Chapter 5 The War

**Chapter 5**

**The War**

We all gathered at the temple where the evil was imprisoned. Once the eclipse is complete we shall cover this world in udder darkness I said. Sorcerina stood at my left side waiting to give me the amulet to unleash the evil. The sun was completely covered by the eclipse and Socerina took the amulet from her neck and gave it to me. I put it around my neck and the power was glorious. Just when I was about to begin the ceremony, until a blast of energy hit my back hurting my wings in the process. Who dares? I asked looking behind me to find no other than the ancient one. I've come for the girl and the souls the ancient said. Oh yeah you and what army asked Iago. This army said the ancient. We looked around and saw all the heroes armed with weapons ready to do battle. I summoned the demons to destroy them even Jafar and the others joined in while I proceed with the ceremony. The demons and the sorcerers had them outnumbered until Aladdin's Genie joined in dressed as a commando. Get ready to rock and roll dude! Cried Genie firing his laser at the demons. The ancient used his staff to defeat the rest of the demons including the three sorcerers leaving Elsa to Anna. Anna tried to persuade her sister to stop this and come home, but refused. Anna then decided to let her sister destroy her if she is truly evil. Elsa tried but couldn't bring herself to do it. The two sisters embraced each other, but before they could celebrate the earth started to shake. You're too late the ceremony is complete the world is mine I laughed. The ancient one stepped forward to do battle. Sorcerina asked permission to battle him and I granted it giving her more power than ever. Two strong opponents were equally matched. The ancient tried to get through to her, but it was no use, Sorcerina was filled with so much hatred he couldn't get through. Just when she was about to finish the ancient King Roland stood in the way taking the blow. At that moment something inside of Sorcerina snapped made her remember the life she had with her stepfather it wasn't always perfect but she loved him. She realized what she had done and turned back to normal running to her stepfather. The ancient used his staff to heal him, then he turned his attention on me. We fought most horribly until he flew up to the sky and unleashed a blast of bright light on me. The light got brighter and brighter as if he was trying to drive the evil out of my body. By using all his power he freed me from the darkness. I laid there next to him until I came to and saw him struggling to keep himself from falling. The ancient one smiled and collapsed on the ground eventually fading away. The darkness took the form of the monster I was and tried to take me back. The staff started to glow like it was choosing me as its new master. I took the staff in hand unleashing a blast of light at it. Never again will you make people do horrible things against their will I said using the staff to destroy him once and for all. The darkness was no more and the souls returned everybody forgave me for what I had done and went back to their homes. I on the other hand wondered around the world going where the wind would take me just as it has for ten thousand years.


End file.
